Vernal
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Bukan barang yang diinginkan Momoi sebagai kado untuknya tahun ini. Tetapi, dia tidak mengatakannya secara langsung. / happy birthday, momoi satsuki /


**Vernal**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Casts: **Momoi Satsuki - Generation of Miracles. **Genre**: Friendship. **Rating**: K. **Other notes**: future-canon

_(Bukan barang yang diinginkan Momoi sebagai kado untuknya tahun ini. Tetapi, dia tidak mengatakannya secara langsung.)_

* * *

Senja adalah jawaban favorit Momoi untuk setiap ajakan Aomine untuk makan, melepaskan penat setelah serangan-serangan tugas sekolah, atau berbelanja beberapa keperluan olahraga. Dia senang memandangi bagaimana wajah orang-orang tenggelam dalam bayang-bayang senja dari balik kaca tempat dia menikmati kudapan dan minuman. Dia suka menatap bagaimana orang-orang melepas lelah mereka dengan membayangkan rumah dan segala kenyamanannya sambil berjalan cepat di tengah-tengah terang yang mulai tertelan tirai malam.

Seperti sore ini. Segelas jus alpukat dengan susu cokelat dan seporsi kentang goreng adalah pihak ketiga antara dia dan Aomine. Persetan dengan diet. Kebahagiaan dari makanan favorit tidak bisa dibayar dengan angan-angan semu berupa program diet yang ketat.

Mengudap sepotong kentang, dia memandang dunia melalui kaca, "Orang-orang sibuk hari ini, ya."

Aomine, yang selama Momoi makan hanya bertopang dagu ria sambil memakan _teriyaki_ burger pelan-pelan, menjawab malas, "Hmh."

Jam yang berdentang di dekat pintu kafe membangunkan kesadaran Aomine akan waktu. Pukul enam. Tepat. Dia memastikan bahwa jam itu tidak menipu dengan memandang jam tangannya sendiri. Tanggal hari ini terlihat di sana. 30 April. Pikiran Aomine terusik seketika oleh sebuah ingatan.

"Satsuki."

"Hm? Mau kentangnya lagi?"

"Hadiah apa yang kaumau untuk tanggal 4?" membelokkan topik tanpa aba-aba sudah biasa untuk suasana di antara mereka. Aomine sering melakukannya, tetapi Momoi amat jarang protes akan hal itu.

Momoi tertawa kecil. "Semakin tua, sepertinya semakin banyak hadiah yang diingini tapi tak bisa terbeli dengan uang saja," Momoi menghentikan gerak tangannya. Sebatang potongan kentang tercelup lama di saus pedas, Momoi menatap lautan sausnya yang berlubang-lubang di atas piring. "Nanti sajalah. Jangan pikirkan itu."

Aomine memandangnya sebal. _Sudah untung aku mau menawarkan kado untukmu, Nona_.

"Dai-_chan_," panggil Momoi. Cara bicaranya seserius dia saat memaparkan suatu strategi di depan tim. "Kapan terakhir kali kau menelepon atau ditelepon Tetsu-_kun_?"

"Entahlah, aku lupa," bahu Aomine terangkat. "Dia, juga si kepala merah bodoh itu, juga tim Seirin makin sibuk untuk turnamen internasional di Tokyo awal musim panas nanti. Mungkin Tetsu sudah benar-benar menikmati dunia basket yang dia impikan."

Senyum Momoi masam. "Begitu. Kalau dengan Ki-_chan_?"

"Aku lupa. Mungkin—dua, atau tiga minggu yang lalu? Itu pun yang dia bicarakan di telepon amat tidak penting."

"Apa?"

"Dia cuma memberitahu kalau dia membintangi iklan baru yang ditayangkan di TV, dan wajahnya muncul di baliho. Kupingku sakit mendengarnya."

Senyum Momoi berganti menjadi gelak tawa renyah yang bertahan beberapa saat. "Dengan Midorin?"

"Tch. Anak itu akhir bulan lalu meneleponku hanya dengan tujuan bertanya apakah aku punya suatu majalah tertentu."

"Ha? Midorin hobi membaca majalah dewasa sepertimu sekarang? Astaga—"

"Bukan, bodoh. Bumi akan berhenti mengelilingi matahari besok kalau itu benar-benar terjadi. Biasa, itu untuk keyakinan konyolnya. Majalah yang entah apa namanya akan menjadi _lucky item_-nya."

"Haha, ternyata untuk itu. Seharusnya aku sudah bisa menebaknya," Momoi menyuap kentang yang sedari tadi dia anggurkan dan direndam di dalam saus. Kunyahannya pelan dan kalau dilihat-lihat, seakan-akan dia tak menaruh semangat pada hal itu. "Kalau Mukkun—kapan Dai-_chan_ terakhir kali berbicara atau meneleponnya?"

"Tidak pernah," Aomine menghabiskan suapan terakhir burger di tangannya. "Terakhir kali kami berbicara adalah saat bertemu di depan stadion, final Winter Cup. Kurasa kau melihatnya."

"Oh," nada kecewa lepas bersamaan dengan kata tadi. "Berarti, kalau dengan Akashi-_kun_ ..."

"Saat pembukaan Winter Cup saja. Tidak pernah lagi."

Momoi mengangguk-angguk. Keikhlasannya dalam melakukan itu patut dipertanyakan. Matanya tak dapat terbaca sebab dia kembali menundukkan kepala.

"Jadi ... kauminta hadiah apa?"

Momoi mengambil karton kecil berisi kentang-kentangnya, menyeruput tetes-tetes terakhir jus pesanannya, kemudian mengalungkan tas di pundak. "Pulang, yuk."

"Kau belum menjawabku," Aomine ikut berdiri. Makanannya sudah habis, dan rekannya pun telah beranjak. Tak ada alasan baginya untuk tetap berada di sana. Dia tidak akan betah sendirian tanpa Momoi, sudah dapat dipastikan.

"Hmmm," Momoi mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk di dagu. Tak Aomine perhatikan bahwa tangan Momoi yang lain mengepal tegang di sisi tubuhnya. Momoi memang pintar berkamuflase, dan Aomine terlalu polos untuk dia bodohi dengan topengnya. Adalah pilihan yang tepat mengetukkan jemari di dagu, berpura-pura bahwa dia sedang baik-baik saja dan bersikap layaknya biasanya—ceria dan suka melakukan gestur lucu—padahal di sisi lain dirinya, dia menahan sesuatu.

"Apa?"

Momoi kemudian mengangkat bahu, gelengan kepalanya terjadi bersamaan. "Entahlah. Jangan pikirkan itu. Sudah kubilang, 'kan, kadang ada kado yang tak terbeli dengan uang. Jadi Dai-_chan_ tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkannya."

Tetapi, sampai mereka berpisah saat memasuki rumah masing-masing yang hanya dipisahkan sebuah tembok, Aomine tetap memikirkannya. Menebaknya. Menerkanya. Jawaban Momoi dia rasa mengandung teka-teki.

* * *

Aomine menyesal mengapa dia tidak mengasah otaknya sedari dulu. Andai iya, dia pasti sudah bisa menebak mengapa sikap Momoi berubah dua hari ini, terutama setelah pembicaraan di senja itu. Andai dia adalah Kuroko, dia yakin dia tak akan merepotkan dirinya lama-lama. Andai dia punya otak seperti Midorima atau bahkan Akashi, dia tahu dia pasti dia akan mampu membaca apa yang disembunyikan Momoi di balik senyumnya.

Yang dia mampu hanya memperhatikan perubahan sikap itu. Momoi yang ceria seakan menghilang sementara, dia lebih kaku dan senyumnya menyiratkan isyarat bahwa dia sedang menyimpan sebuah hasrat. Dia hanya mampu membaca perubahan itu sebab telah berada di samping Momoi untuk sekian lama, seandainya tidak pun, dia yakin bahwa dia tidak mampu mengerti.

Aomine menyesali dirinya.

"Persahabatan adalah salah satu bentuk interaksi antarmanusia yang ditimbulkan oleh rasa empati—"

_Berisik_, umpat Aomine dalam hati. Seorang Aomine Daiki merasa terusik oleh penjelasan guru di depan kelas—yang tengah menerangkan ilmu sosial—meski dia tahu sebenarnya dia tidak boleh melakukannya.

"Persahabatan merupakan bentuk ikatan antara individu dan individu atau kelompok yang tidak terbentuk hanya dalam waktu singkat atau instan—"

_Beris_—_tunggu_.

Aomine merasa bisa menghubungkan kata 'persahabatan' dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Momoi di kafe sore itu. Entah mengapa, dia merasa dua hal itu berkorelasi. Dari lobus otak sebelah mana ide itu muncul, dia tidak tahu. Dia hanya berpikir, _oh, begini ya rasanya menjadi pintar dan dihamburi ide-ide di waktu-waktu genting_.

Di tengah heningnya kelas dan panasnya matahari musim semi yang menelusup di jendela dan menjadi pemacu penimbulan rasa kantuk para siswa, Aomine menemukan jawabannya.

* * *

"Tetsu, kapan kalian libur latihan?" Aomine bertanya dengan tidak sabar. Di seberang sana, Kuroko terpaksa menjauhkan telinganya dari HP.

"_Tidak ada, Aomine-kun. Pelatih menambah menu latihan kami dan setiap sore kami harus berlatih sampai malam."_

"Tidak ada hari yang kosong sama sekali? Tsk—"

"_Tidak ada."_

"Waktu luang?"

"_Tidak ada."_

"Bahkan untuk ulang tahun Satsuki sekalipun?"

Kuroko terdiam. Aomine melanjutkan. "Lusa ulang tahun Satsuki, Tetsu. Dia tidak mengatakan secara persis hadiah apa yang dia minta, tapi kurasa kaubisa mengerti apa yang dia inginkan sebagai mantan manajer kita di SMP dulu."

Aomine mengerti sekali bagiamana pribadi Kuroko, yang sering memainkan peran sebagai pengamat yang tahu apa yang disembunyikan di balik yang tersembunyi. Dia rasa dia tidak perlu repot kali ini.

"_Aku mengerti. Kapan aku bisa datang, Aomine-kun?"_

Mengajak Kuroko tidaklah sesusah yang dikira. Tapi, ada empat tugas lagi yang levelnya lebih susah.

Tujuan telepon berikutnya: seseorang yang berada di Kanagawa.

* * *

"Hei, Momoi, si bodoh itu mana?"

Momoi menggeleng. Wakamatsu mulai membaca sesuatu yang kurang baik untuk pertahanan emosinya. "Aku sudah mencarinya ke atap sekolah, ke kantin, dan toilet, dia tidak ada sama sekali."

"Sialan! Dasar kepala batu! Awas kalau dia lagi-lagi mengulang kebiasaannya dulu! Takkan kubiarkan dia rajin bolos latihan lagi. Kalau kau menemukannya, segera seret dia ke hadapanku!"

Momoi mengangguk ragu sambil tersenyum miris. Wakamatsu lebih mengerikan dari Imayoshi kalau menyangkut soal menghilangnya Aomine, itu sudah pasti.

Gadis itu juga tak mengerti kenapa Aomine menghilang secara tak biasa begini. Padahal, tas dan beberapa barangnya masih ada di gym. Tadi dia hanya pamit keluar sesaat untuk menelepon. Tetapi, menelepon siapa dan membahas apa sampai selama ini? Aomine bukan tipe yang mau berdiskusi lama-lama, dia paham sekali.

Tak Momoi ketahui, Aomine tengah berada di Maji Burger sekarang. Sendirian. Menjauhi Momoi agar rencananya tak diketahui. Dia akan ditemukan dengan mudah jika tetap berada di sekolah dan Momoi yang bertipe pemikir dan penyidik pasti bisa membongkar apa yang sedang dia atur.

"Oi."

"_Yaaa? Ada apa Aominecchi?"_

"Tanggal empat datang ke Tokyo. Aku tidak terima alasan lain."

"_Ya-ya-yaaah! Kenapa Aominecchi seenaknya? Aku ada jadwal pemotretan dan interview hari itu, _ssu_! Lain kali saja, ya? Nanti akan kutanyakan manajerku, hari apa saja aku tidak punya jadwal—"_

"Kau lupa hari itu hari apa?"

"_Ha_?" Kise diam sesaat, mengecek kalender ponselnya sebentar. "_Hari Minggu, ya 'kan?"_

"Ternyata kau lebih bodoh dari yang kukira."

"_Haaaa Aominecchi kejaaam_!" di sini, Aomine mendengus. Dia benci keributan dan rasanya dia ingin segera melompat ke Kanagawa untuk melemparkan bola basket tepat di wajah Kise, membuat bibirnya bengkak dengan lemparan itu—agar Kise tidak perlu membuat keributan selama beberapa waktu ke depan—

—oh, kedengarannya itu kriminal.

"Demi Satsuki, Kise. Datanglah."

"_Eh? Rasanya aku belum pernah mendengar nada bicara Aominecchi yang seperti ini—"_

"Tutup mulutmu."

"_Kalau begitu aku tutup juga teleponnya, ya, _ssu_~ 'kan aku tidak boleh bicara lagi—"_

"Kise. Pembicaraan ini mengarah pada hal yang bodoh. Kita serius sekarang."

"_Aa, iya, iya, baiklah. Ada apa_?" Kise mulai mengikuti cara bicara Aomine. Serius dan tenang. Cenderung datar, malah. "_Kaubilang ini ada hubungannya dengan Momocchi. Ada apa di tanggal empat—tunggu, tunggu! Ulang tahun Momocchi, ya? Astaga!"_

"Akhirnya otakmu bekerja. Datanglah ke Tokyo. Aku sudah mengundang Tetsu dan dia bisa datang. Kuharap mengajakmu tidak sesusah saat aku mengajak Tetsu."

"_Tapi aku punya jadwal hari itu ... jam berapa, memangnya? Kurasa aku baru selesai pukul empat sore."_

"Bagus. Sesuai dengan rencanaku. Rencanaku dan jadwalmu cocok. Kuharap kau tidak mengecewakan Satsuki. Kau pasti tahu maksudku mengundang kalian kali ini."

"_Hm, kurasa ... ya."_

"Tidak usah repot-repot membeli hadiah, karena hadiah yang dia minta bukan barang."

"_Aku mengerti, Aominecchi. Aku akan datang."_

Target kedua: cek.

* * *

"_Aku menolak."_

Inilah alasan mengapa Aomine malas berbicara dengan Midorima. Dia terlalu tegas sampai-sampai Aomine sebal mendengarnya. Belum selesai kalimatnya, sanggahan sudah diberikan.

"Kau bahkan belum mendengar apa permintaanku."

"_Kau pasti akan melakukan hal konyol."_

"Tidak sekonyol _lucky item_-mu, setidaknya."

"_Kututup teleponnya."_

"Ooooii—Midorima! Demi Satsu—"

Telepon benar-benar ditutup. Ketidakcocokan kepribadian antara Midorima dan Aomine adalah penyebab kenapa _shooter _Shuutoku itu tidak betah berlama-lama bicara dengan Aomine. Tetapi, keputusannya untuk tidak mengacuhkan Aomine lagi tertunda. Dia mendengar potongan nama yang dirasanya penting dan menjadi alasan dasar mengapa Aomine mau repot-repot menghubunginya, seseorang yang bahkan tidak terlalu bisa dia akrabi semasa SMP.

Midorima mengalah untuk menelepon lagi.

"_Apa hubungannya dengan Momoi?"_

"Heh, akhirnya kau mengalah juga. Tidak kusangka ternyata gengsi seorang Midorima Shintarou hanya sampai situ."

Midorima sudah pasti akan menekan opsi tutup pada teleponnya jika dia tidak penasaran.

"Tanggal empat, datanglah ke sini."

"_Tanggal empat_," ulang Midorima sambil mengingat-ingat. "_Taurus. Satu-satunya orang Taurus yang kukenal hanya Momoi. Ulang tahun?"_

"Bagus. Kutunggu—"

"_Kalau acaranya berupa pesta di malam hari, aku hanya akan menitipkan hadiah untuknya. Akan kusuruh Takao mengantarkannya_."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak akan ada pesta. Satsuki tak akan mau repot-repot mengadakannya. Kau juga tidak perlu repot-repot membelikan hadiah karena yang Satsuki inginkan bukan barang."

"... _Kebersamaan_?"

"Harus kuakui, kau memang cerdas."

"_Kututup teleponnya sekarang_."

"Ya—"

Midorima tidak mempercayai apa yang baru masuk ke dalam telinganya, tapi logikanya mengatakan 'iya'.

_Iya. _Aomine sempat mengatakan 'terima kasih' tadi, namun Midorima telah menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya dan segera menutupnya sebelum kalimat itu selesai tersampaikan.

* * *

"_Huh? Ulang tahun Sacchin?"_

Walau dia bukan orang cerdas, namun Aomine tahu bahwa jika berhadapan dengan Murasakibara, langsung menuju poin utama adalah hal terpenting.

"_Apa kuenya banyak? Ada kue jenis barukah di sana?"_

"Tidak ada kue. Hanya ada acara berkumpul."

"_Yah ..."_

"Satu kotak _maiubo_ jika kau datang."

"_Aku akan mempertimbangkannya."_

"Makanan yang kalian pesan akan kubayarkan."

"_Haaa, aku akan datang kalau begitu."_

Baik, mengajak Murasakibara kelihatannya tidak sesusah yang dibayangkan.

"_Tunggu ... apa alasan Sacchin meminta kita berkumpul?"_

Ternyata ini lebih panjang daripada yang Aomine bayangkan.

"Bukan, bukan Satsuki yang minta. Ini adalah keinginanku. Dia memang tidak meminta hadiah apapun, tapi kurasa aku tahu apa yang dia inginkan."

"_Pesta yang hanya dihadiri oleh kita bertujuh?"_

"Kurang lebih begitu," Aomine melepaskan napas yang berat. "Lebih tepatnya ... dia rindu masa-masa SMP di mana kita berkumpul bersama. Kita bahkan sudah jarang berbicara satu sama lain bahkan berkumpul bersama-sama. Dia ... sebagai manajer, pasti senang kalau melihat orang yang dia sayangi berkumpul lagi seperti dulu."

"_Aa, aku mengerti_," suara Murasakibara masih tetap datar. "_Aku mengerti perasaan Sacchin. Rindu dengan teman-teman itu seperti rasa lapar yang tidak bisa ditahan."_

Aomine bisa tenang sekarang.

Tetapi, tugas yang lebih sulit menantinya setelah ini.

* * *

Aomine menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan melepaskannya dengan berat hati, seakan tak ingin waktu berlalu. Semasa SMP, menghadapi Akashi adalah hal yang paling dia hindari. Tetapi, ya sudahlah. Tidak akan lengkap jika dia tidak mengajak sang kapten. Dia akan terlihat makin bodoh di hadapan yang lain jika berbicara dengan Akashi pun tak bisa.

"_Halo."_

Napas Aomine bertahan di dalam tubuhnya.

"Akashi."

"_Kuharap ini adalah hal yang penting, Daiki."_

"Ya, memang ..."

"_Maka katakanlah. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku harus berlatih setelah ini. Atas nama kekalahanku di Winter Cup, aku tidak boleh meluangkan waktu untuk hal yang tak berguna."_

Di sinilah masalahnya.

"Ini bukanlah hal yang sia-sia. Tolong dengarkan sampai aku selesai, Akashi."

"_Waktumu tidak sampai satu menit_."

"Satsuki ulang tahun. Aku ingin memberikannya hadiah, walau dia tidak memintanya, karena kupikir dia benar-benar membutuhkan ini. Hadiahnya bukan berupa barang. Aku sudah mengajak Tetsu, Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara, dan hanya tinggal kau seorang. Kau cerdas, Akashi, jadi aku yakin kau pasti mengerti hadiah macam apa yang akan kuberikan pada Satsuki."

Akashi tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Kuharap kaumasih di sana."

Jawaban belum didengar Aomine. Dia berharap bisa mendesis kesal, namun dia mempertimbangkan banyak hal sehingga dia tidak jadi melakukannya.

"Kumohon, Akashi."

Sebagai (mantan) kapten, Akashi tentu hafal dengan semua sifat, kebiasaan, bahkan cara bicara anak buahnya, sekalipun dia tidak terlalu akrab dengan mereka. Dia pengamat yang suka mencari celah dan bagian yang menonjol dari sifat seseorang, tentu saja Aomine bukanlah seorang pengecualian.

Dan kata-kata barusan di luar lingkup ekspektasinya tentang kosakata apa saja yang akan digunakan Aomine ketika berbicara dengan orang lain.

"—datanglah. Untuk orang yang dulu kau puji sebagai manajer yang handal."

"_Jam berapa aku harus datang?"_

Perjuangan Aomine berakhir.

Ups, tidak. Tidak segampang itu.

Penyatuan keping-keping puzzle yang sudah pernah dihamburkan oleh badai takdir yang dipicu oleh keegoisan butuh usaha yang lebih berat.

* * *

Momoi menggerutu, mengapa Aomine tidak mau menungguinya bahkan di hari ulang tahunnya sendiri?Tidak adakah hal spesial yang diberikan padanya, sekadar dispensasi untuk tidak ditinggalkan seenaknya pun tidak ada. Jalannya sedikit dipercepat karena emosi adalah bahan bakarnya. Aomine memang cerdas dalam hal membuatnya kesal, bahkan di hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

Momoi tak tahu apa yang menunggunya di dalam kedai _yakiniku_ di depannya sana. Jadi, dia masuk dengan wajah kesal dan kaki yang menghentak-hentak. Dia sudah akan mendamprat Aomine dengan omelannya yang biasa jika dia tidak melihat bahwa di meja utama ada enam orang yang kebersamaannya sempat dia pikirkan beberapa hari lalu.

Langkahnya berhenti seakan dia baru menemukan sebuah istana emas yang memanggilnya untuk datang, tapi dia tidak mengerti bagaimana cara memasukinya dan bertanya-tanya apakah dirinya pantas diizinkan masuk ke sana.

"Dai-_chan_, Tetsu-_kun_, Ki-_chan_, Midorin, Mukkun, Akashi-_kun_!"

Yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman hanya Kuroko. Kise, seseorang yang diharapksan memiliki ekspresi serupa, sibuk dengan ponselnya. Aomine menguap seolah separuh jiwanya sedang tak berada di sana, Murasakibara menikmati cemilan sambil menonton acara yang diputarkan di televisi besar di ujung ruangan. Akashi, sedang sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya. Matanya tertuju pada meja, tangannya tersilang, dan meski namanya dipanggil, dia tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang baik.

Momoi berusaha tersenyum seceria yang dia mampu. "Aku rindu kalian!" dia mengambil posisi yang sengaja dikosongkan di antara Aomine dan Kuroko. "Kalian, apa kabar? Siapa yang mengatur acara ini? Ah, kalau aku tahu bahwa kalian akan berkumpul seperti ini, aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial untuk kalian!"

Barulah Kise mengangkat pandangannya dari ponsel. "Aa, Momocchi! Selamat ulang tahun!"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Momoi-_san_."

"Sudah kuberi ucapan tengah malam tadi, kurasa aku tidak perlu mengulang dua kali, Satsuki."

"Aa, Sacchin, akan lebih baik jika kau menyediakan kue untuk kami."

"Aku tidak membawa apapun sebagai hadiah. _Lucky item _untuk ulang tahun Taurus kali ini susah dicari."

"Selamat bertambah usia, Nona Manajer."

Momoi tetap tersenyum meski dia merasa masih ada yang kurang. "Aku senang akhirnya kita berkumpul lagi. Kalian tahu betapa senangnya aku kali ini? Hihihi~"

Hening. Momoi mencoba tetap tersenyum sambil menatap semuanya satu per satu. Akashi masih dengan perenungan pribadinya, snack Murasakibara masih penuh sehingga dia merasa tidak butuh apa-apa lagi, Kise sepertinya sedang membalas pesan. Midorima mengamati pula sambil diam. Aomine sendiri sesekali melirik pada Kuroko, berharap orang ini bisa diandalkan untuk mencerahkan suasana. Akan tetapi, sepertinya dia menjatuhkan pada pilihan yang salah. Kuroko bukan orang yang vokal.

"Mmm," Momoi berjuang untuk mencerahkan suasana sendiri. "Bisa kita pesan sesuatu sekarang?"

"Aku sudah memesankannya untuk kita semua," Aomine buka suara. "Aku yang membayar."

"Aaaa, Dai-_chan_, baik sekali kau! Duh, ini keberuntungan sekali dalam seratus tahun, sepertinya. Aa—" Momoi terhenti sesaat. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tidak ada yang mencerahkan suasana. Bahkan, Kise sekalipun. Sepertinya urusan yang dia buat di ponselnya lebih penting daripada keadaan dunia nyata yang mengelilinginya.

Momoi berpikir sebentar. Tidak, tidak sebentar. Dia tidak tahu lanjutan apa yang harus dia rancang.

Semuanya tidak seperti ini dahulu. Jauh, jauh berbeda. Hampir tidak ada sela antara satu topik dan topik lain. Mereka biasanya akan dengan mudah menertawakan suatu candaan atau saling menyahut atas suatu topik yang diangkat. Semua punya peran masing-masing untuk mencerahkan suasana. Aomine dan Kise biasanya yang paling ramai membicarakan sesuatu tentang basket. Kadang biasa pula mereka membicarakan sedikit hal tentang sepak bola. Atau, baseball ketika ada pertandingan yang diikuti tim Jepang secara internasional. Kuroko akan menyahut ketika dia tahu beberapa hal. Dia tak akan diam selamanya.

Midorima biasanya akan membicarakan sesuatu di luar topik, tentang horoskop para pemain dan pengaruhnya akan kemenangan maupun kekalahan di pertandingan yang Aomine dan Kise saksikan. Bisa juga, mengomentari tentang berisiknya mereka dengan nada sebal—namun Midorima tak pernah meninggalkan kelompok sampai jalan pulang yang berbeda ditemuinya.

Murasakibara akan mendengarkan sambil makan. Kadang berbicara tentang makanan yang baru di toko langganan dengan Kuroko. Akashi adalah penengah semuanya. Meski dia tak selalu hadir karena menghindari paksaan supir pribadinya begitu sulit, tapi dia selalu menjadi moderator yang baik dengan kata-kata tenangnya untuk semua.

Sekarang? Semuanya bisu. Yang ribut hanyalah suara dari _keyboard_ di layar sentuh ponsel Kise.

Apakah waktu benar-benar merusak semua kepingan puzzle itu sehingga tidak bisa tersusun kembali menjadi utuh seperti semula?

Momoi menahan napas di dalam dadanya.

Dia ingin memanggil Kise untuk sekadar menanyakan bagaimana karir modelnya, tetapi dunia Kise sepertinya tidak sedang berada di sini. Memecah keheningan dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Kuroko dan melampiaskan rindunya dengan cara menghebohkan suasana rasanya akan garing sekali.

Lantas, dia harus apa? Senyuman Momoi memudar. Tetapi, pikirannya dihentikan sementara oleh datangnya menu yang dipesankan Aomine. Kedatangan makanan diharapkannya bisa melelehkan kebekuan.

Aomine sebenarnya bisa saja mengambil tindakan. Lelaki itu juga memikirkan, bahwa _seharusnya_ dia bisa melakukannya. Tetapi dia bukanlah _dia_ yang dulu, yang dapat dengan mudah memanggil Kise untuk mengejeknya atau berbicara dengan Kuroko tentang apa saja yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk pertandingan-pertandingan berikutnya, atau teknik kombinasi baru yang bisa dicoba. Sekarang keadaan telah berbeda.

Setengah porsi makanan dihabiskan, Momoi tak kunjung menemukan cara agar semuanya bisa seperti yang dia rindukan.

Ada lubang besar di hatinya yang perlahan terbentuk. Membuatnya mual, membuatnya kehilangan selera makan. Terutama: membuatnya lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Momoi tidak tahan lagi, "Aku ke toilet sebentar."

* * *

Ketika bercermin sajalah, baru Momoi tahu bahwa dia telah melepaskan perasaannya menjadi tangis.

Apa yang dulu biasa terjadi, tidak lagi bisa terlihat di pandangan. Iya, dia mengerti bahwa waktu bisa saja melunturkan warna-warna indah masa lalu, tapi dia tidak menyangka ternyata semuanya bisa menjadi _sekelabu_ ini.

Apa perpecahan dahulu artinya adalah sesuatu yang 'selamanya'?

Dia selalu merasa sakit setiap kali memikirkan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Tim Teikou dan kerusakan kekompakan yang terjadi hanya karena kesalahan yang tak sepatutnya dibesar-besarkan. Sama, kali ini juga. Bahkan, dia rasanya menyesali kedatangannya ke sini. Dia datang hanya untuk dihadiahi kebersamaan semu? Hanya fisik mereka yang berkumpul tapi pikiran mereka tak bisa lagi bersatu.

Apa memang ini adalah perubahan yang harus Momoi terima?

Momoi pikir, 'ya'. Dia sudah dewasa. Dia telah mulai mengerti bahwa ada hal-hal yang tak bisa kita tuntut untuk kembali sesuai yang kita sukai.

Tapi ... salahkah dia jika dia tidak bisa memindahkan diri dari keinginan untuk selalu melihat _warna-warna_ itu bersinar cerah dan menunjukkan kekompakan mereka—untuk menjadi sebuah kombinasi yang mendamaikan hati?

Sekali lagi, apa dia tidak diizinkan untuk melihat lagi—atau bahkan, sekadar berharap—teman-temannya bersahabat seperti dulu?

* * *

"Aku muak dengan semua ini."

"Karena kau sudah berkata seperti itu, Daiki, maka aku akan pulang. Kurasa kehadiranku di sini tidak ada gunanya."

"Kalau Aka-_chin_ pulang, aku juga akan pulang."

"Hei, hei, kenapa acara bubar sebelum waktunya? Akashicchi, kau serius mau pulang sekarang?"

"Aku juga tidak tahan dengan yang seperti ini. Sebaiknya aku pulang, _nanodayo_."

Kuroko mengambil tindakan menjadi penengah. "Kurasa tidak bagus kalau kita mengecewakan Momoi-_san_ dengan cara ini."

"Tsk," Aomine menumpahkan kekesalannya dengan menghajar permukaan meja menggunakan kepalan tangannya. "Aku meminta kalian datang ke sini untuk berkumpul seperti yang dulu. Akashi, apa kau benar-benar dendam pada Tetsu hingga kau serius untuk meninggalkan tempat ini?"

Mata Akashi siap memangsa Aomine.

"Daiki, dendam hanya untuk orang-orang kalah yang tidak bisa bangkit lagi. Aku tidak seperti itu. Aku tidak akan kalah lagi. Karenanya, aku harus berlatih lebih sering. Daripada membuang waktuku untuk suasana yang tidak seharusnya kuhadiri, lebih baik aku memanfaatkannya untuk mengasah kemampuan."

Suasana membeku, membatu.

"Akashi-_kun_, maafkan aku—dan kami, Seirin—kalau kemenangan kami ternyata membuatmu jadi seperti ini."

"Seperti apa, Tetsuya? Aku tetap Akashi Seijuuro yang biasa. Aku tidak dendam karena kalah, aku hanya ingin memberitahu pada semuanya bahwa aku masih bisa meraih kemenangan lain dengan cara berlatih terus-menerus."

"Di otakmu yang sekarang hanya ada latihan, Akashi?" Midorima buka suara kemudian. Aomine mulai berharap banyak pada Midorima—mengingat bahwa mantan wakil kapten ini punya relasi yang cukup baik dengan Akashi—meski Aomine tidak akan mau terang-terangan mengakuinya.

"Ya."

"Aka-_chin _hanya menyiksa diri sendiri."

"Atsushi, aku tidak punya pembuktian lain selain itu untuk memberitahu orang lain bahwa aku bukanlah seorang pejuang yang akan menyerah begitu saja setelah harus bertekuk lutut pada raja baru," sesaat dia melirik Kuroko.

Kuroko mulai mengerti, bahwa yang kali ini bukan sepenuhnya Akashi _yang kedua_, yang muncul pada perpecahan tim waktu itu. Akashi yang ini telah mengerti kekalahan, dan dia tahu cara menangani kekalahan. Dia tahu bahwa Akashi yang sekarang mulai paham bahwa kekalahan itu bukanlah hal semu. Dia bukan lagi ingin membuktikan dia selalu menang, tapi dia ingin menyatakan bahwa dia tak akan terpuruk hanya karena menjadi pihak yang kalah. Dia masih bisa menang lagi meski telah kalah—kurang lebih begitu.

Tetapi, dia kurang mampu menunjukkannya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa kembali ke dirinya yang dulu, yang lebih lembut dan bisa tersenyum dengan mudah. Pasti banyak faktor yang mempengaruhinya. Lingkungan dan keluarga. Itu pasti.

Kuroko tahu bahwa semua ini akan selesai dalam waktu singkat. Senyum tipisnya terbit sesaat.

"Kurasa kita harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cara lain," Aomine berbicara duluan saat Kuroko baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk mengemukakan gagasan. Aomine mengambil tasnya yang ada di bawah meja. "Kita keluar."

Kuroko sedikit lega. Sepertinya Aomine punya gagasan yang sama dengannya.

* * *

Bola oranye turun-naik dengan kendali tangan Aomine. "Kau ingin berlatih, ya, 'kan Akashi? Kurasa kau menemukan lawan yang tepat sore ini. Tetsu, Kise, kalian di belakangku. Midorima, Murasakibara, kurasa kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan."

Seringai kecil ditampakkan Akashi. "Kenapa aku harus melawanmu—bukan, maksudku _kalian_?"

"Tsk, kauperlu lawan yang sesuai untuk latihanmu. Kami adalah orang-orang yang paling tahu cara bermainmu."

Kuroko tersenyum kecil di balik punggung Aomine, "Mengapa tidak mencoba melawan kami untuk membuktikan bahwa kau tetap bisa menang melawan orang-orang hebat meski sudah pernah kalah, Akashi-_kun_?"

Akashi menurunkan _zipper_ _jumper_ oranye yang dia kenakan, dan menarik sedikit lengan kaosnya. "Kalian memang teman yang baik. Shintarou, Atsushi, aku kapten kalian kali ini."

* * *

Momoi kembali ke meja makan hanya untuk menemukan kekosongan. Dia menutup mulutnya untuk menahan ledakan yang bisa saja terjadi tanpa kendali. Dia mencoba menenangkan diri sebelum menyimpulkan sesuatu.

Tidak, mereka tidak mungkin membubarkan diri seenaknya. Minuman Kuroko masih di sana. Topi dan tas Kise masih ada. Dua bungkus besar keripik milik Murasakibara yang belum dibuka juga masih bertengger di atas meja. _Lucky item_ Midorima belum beranjak dari tempat sebelumnya. Ponsel Akashi masih ada di samping piringnya yang setengah kosong. Hanya barang Aomine yang tidak meninggalkan jejak.

Oke, oke, hari ini ulang tahunnya, dia tahu bahwa dia tidak lagi boleh sesukanya menunjukkan air mata di tempat terbuka seperti gadis cengeng yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Dia harus tenang dan dia sudah seharusnya tahu bahwa kadang perpecahan itu bisa saja membawa hikmah lain. Entah apa itu.

"Um, permisi," dia menghampiri seorang pelayan yang melintas di hadapannya. "Yang duduk di meja itu tadi ..." dia menunjuk tempat dia duduk sebelumnya. "Ke mana, ya?"

"Mereka? Mereka keluar semua tadi. Entah kemana—tapi bisa saja mereka duduk-duduk di tempat makan _outdoor_," pelayan itu dengan sopan menjelaskan, tangannya diarahkan ke pintu samping.

Baru Momoi tahu bahwa tempat ini punya lokasi makan selain di dalam ruangan.

"Terima kasih."

Sambil berharap bahwa yang akan ditemuinya nanti bukanlah hal yang semakin menghancurkan hati, dia berlari menuju tujuannya.

_Biarlah, biarlah mereka tidak bisa kembali berbicara satu sama lain dengan penuh sukacita seperti dahulu lagi, asalkan mereka tidak menyakiti fisik satu sama lain._

Itu hanya sebait harapan dari seorang penonton drama yang telanjur terjerat dengan indahnya ikatan para pelakon kisah persahabatan yang dia saksikan beberapa tahun lampau.

* * *

"Oi Kise, apa terlalu banyak berpose di depan kamera membuat tulang-tulangmu menjadi kaku dalam bermain basket?"

"Aominecchi jahat! Aku selalu bermain basket tiap hari, kok."

"Tapi sepertinya kemampuanmu menurun, Kise-_kun_."

"Kenapa Kurokocchi jugaaa?"

"Ryouta, bermain dengan serius lebih penting daripada meracau tak jelas."

"Kau yang paling tua di antara kita, Kise, tapi kepribadianmu bisa kubandingkan dengan anak sekolah dasar."

"Midorimacchi!"

_Duk_—bola direbut, "Poin baru untuk kami," Akashi berujar tenang.

"Kise-_kun_, kumohon supaya tanganmulah yang bermain, bukan mulutmu."

"Kurokocchi, sudahlah—"

Apa yang bisa Momoi lakukan selain menutup mulutnya untuk—lagi-lagi—menahan ledakan yang tiba-tiba muncul ketika dia melihat keenam orang itu berebut sebuah bola di lapangan basket kecil yang bersisian langsung dengan tempat makan _outdoor_.

Yah, dia harus mengakui bahwa dia kembali jadi gadis cengeng di sini. Dia mencari bangku terdekat, dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya di sana. Senyum perlahan terkembang walau matanya masih melelehkan cairan bening pemuas rasa haru itu.

"Kaliaaaan! Siapa yang berhasil memasukkan bola paling banyak akan kutraktir apapun yang kalian mau!"

Permainan terhenti sejenak. Apa yang dilihat oleh enam pasang mata itu tak lain adalah seorang gadis yang tertawa di tengah tangis.

"Satsuki, kau terlihat cengeng sekali," Aomine mundur duluan dari permainan. Kuroko mengikutinya segera.

"Siapa yang membuatmu menangis, Momocchi? Sini, tunjukkan padaku!"

"Kita," Midorima menyimpulkan singkat. Tangannya tersilang di depan dada dan wajahnya amat datar. "Kita penyebabnya."

Analisis sempurna dari Midorima hanya berefek pada senyum Momoi. "Kukira kalian cuma pura-pura tadi."

"Yah," Aomine menggaruk sisi belakang kepalanya, "Yang tadi memang tidak pura-pura," dia lantas menggamit pundak Kise dan Kuroko di sebelahnya. "Tapi yang sekarang pun juga bukan pura-pura."

Mata Momoi sontak beralih pada Akashi yang tiba-tiba membungkukkan badannya. "Maafkan kami, Satsuki, membuatmu menangis di hari ulang tahunmu."

Tangan Momoi terkepal di atas pangkuannya. Kepalan itu sampai membuat goresan dalam di telapak tangannya. Kuku-kukunya menggali tajam kulit bagian sana demi melampiaskan perasaannya.

"Mungkin aku terlalu egois dalam memaksakan kehendakku untuk melihat kalian kembali seperti dulu lagi. Kalian berubah, kalian sudah menemukan tim baru yang mendukung kalian, dan juga menyayangi kalian. Wajar jika yang dulu-dulu itu tidak bisa terjadi lagi. Aku mengerti bahwa—"

"Kami memang tidak sama seperti yang dulu," potong Akashi. "Tetapi, tidak semuanya berubah."

"Mungkin, karena sudah memasuki dunia baru, menemukan teman-teman baru dan hal-hal baru, banyak hal yang harus kami urus dan pikirkan," Midorima membenarkan. "Tetapi, setidaknya, aku masih merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti dulu ketika bermain tadi. Dan kupikir, bukan cuma aku yang merasa seperti itu."

"Aku juga," Murasakibara mengiyakan dengan datar, tapi tak diketemukan keraguan di caranya berbicara. "Sesaat aku lupa bahwa aku sudah SMA barusan."

"Kalian tidak memanis-maniskan kata-kata kalian hanya karena hari ini aku ulang tahun, 'kan? Teman-teman, aku sudah dewasa dan aku tahu bahwa tidak semua hari ulang tahun itu cuma diisi oleh rasa bahagia saja," Momoi tersenyum getir. Dia tertawa kecil kemudian. Tawa hambar yang cuma menunjukkan kerapuhan dirinya.

"Karena kaupernah menjadi manajer kami, kurasa Momoi-_san _akan mengerti keseriusan kata-kata barusan jika melihat kami bermain."

Momoi menatap Kuroko, tatapannya berbalas. Sesaat, dia merindukan masa-masa SMP. "O-oh ..."

"Yo. Ayo kita main lagi," Aomine beranjak. "Aku akan mencetak angka terbanyak."

"Jangan percaya diri dulu, Daiki. Aku bisa melakukan _dunk_ lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

"Aku yang akan dapat traktiran dari Momocchi, lihat saja!"

"Teman-teman, tunggu."

Momoi membuat langkah keenamnya berhenti.

"Terima kasih," dia mengatakannya bersama seulas senyum. "Aku adalah manajer. Manajer bertugas menyusun. Kalau yang dia susun itu berantakan, kalian pasti mengerti bagaimana perasaan si penyusun. Tetapi—kalian membuktikan bahwa kekhawatiranku salah. Terima kasih masih bisa bersama seperti ini. Terima kasih, terima kasih ..."

Akashi, yang berada paling jauh, mengeluarkan saputangan yang memang selalu dia bawa di saku belakang celananya. Saputangan itu perlahan diangsurkan dari dirinya, Murasakibara, Midorima, lantas ke tangan Kise, singgah sebentar di Aomine dan berujung pada Kuroko. Kuroko tahu apa peran yang harus dia mainkan. Dia membungkuk dan memberikan saputangan merah itu.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Momoi-_san_. Kami senang melihat Momoi-_san_ senang. Terima kasih atas perhatian Momoi-_san_ dan terima kasih juga telah menyayangi kami."

Momoi menerimanya dengan sukacita. Dia lekas-lekas menyeka air matanya dan mengangguk. Keenamnya membalas dengan senyuman, lantas kembali ke lapangan kecil barusan.

Momoi benar-benar ingin memeluk mereka. Mereka, ya, mereka, yang sekarang sedang bermain dengan tawa dan keributan yang serupa dengan dahulu. Dengan kekompakan yang tidak jauh berbeda. Dengan perintah cerdik Akashi, tembakan memukau Midorima, pertahanan luar biasa Murasakibara, _passing_ tersembunyi Kuroko yang masih tetap bisa menipu yang lain, semangat Kise, dan terutama: senyum Aomine.

Menghambur ke sana dan memeluk mereka untuk meluapkan rasa bahagia merupakan suatu opsi yang mungkin bisa membuatnya lebih senang. Tetapi, mereka sedang sibuk bermain dan tenggelam dalam semangat menggebu untuk berebut kemenangan. Apalah hak dia untuk mengusik mereka? Lagipula, hal inilah yang dia cari-cari sejak dulu. Sejak kehancuran kebersamaan itu terjadi.

Jadi, biarlah matahari senja musim semi yang memeluk diri mereka, persahabatan dan kekompakan mereka dengan warna oranyenya, yang semakin melengkapkan mereka sebagai sebuah **pelangi**.

**end.**

* * *

A/N: we need an ending like this w(OAOw) kuputuskan buat nggak bikin pairing apapun di sini, karena persahabatan GoM/Momoi itu bagiku lebih penting daripada pairing apapun di kurobas. :) karena, sebagai manajer, dia pasti sayang sama semua anggota tim yang berharga buat dia. and she deserves a show of the true friendship of gom that she loves the most. hopefully, kurobas will have a good ending of gom's friendship so that momoi can be happy.!

selamat ulang tahun, karakter kesayanganku. kamu adalah salah satu alasan yang membuatku betah di fandom kurobas karena aku ingin mendedikasikan karya-karyaku atas nama kamu. you deserve to be loved. hopefully fujimaki will draw a best ending later involving you and your 6 precious boys. i heart you to the moon and back, momoi satsuki!

and guys, thank you for reading! (ngga nyangka ternyata ficnya nembus 5000 kata gini lol awalnya kirain cuma nyampe 2000an) o/


End file.
